<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meme Queen Susan by ourdestinyisinthestars (barfboi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022732">Meme Queen Susan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/barfboi/pseuds/ourdestinyisinthestars'>ourdestinyisinthestars (barfboi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Memes, Susan drives her grandfather to insanity, this is cursed I know I do hate it myself but I had to do it to em</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/barfboi/pseuds/ourdestinyisinthestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Since "The Library of Alexandria" it is canon that Susan knows Memes. This has a lot of cursed potential.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Short Trips to Regret Land (Cursed Fics) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meme Queen Susan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Susan my child, ever since our visit to the Earth in 2019, you've been acting strangely", said the Doctor, half annoyed, half concerned.</p><p>Susan dabbed. "Sometimes it do be like that" she said and sat down in one of the chairs in the console room.</p><p>She was going to enjoy this.</p><p>The Doctor frowned. "See what..what is that my child, I don't understand what you're doing."</p><p>"Ok Boomer", Susan rolled her eyes.</p><p>"What? What is a boomer child, you're not making any sense?"</p><p>"Jeez grandfather what we're you even doing in 2019? Didn't you pick up on any of the earth memes?"</p><p>The Doctor approached his granddaughter. </p><p>"I was trying to avoid being imprisoned for apparently "killing" someone with a "rock""</p><p>Susan got up out of her chair. </p><p>"Weird flex but okay."</p><p>The Doctor swung his cane in the air. "You may think I'm not noticing that you're making fun of me but I am. Hmm oh yes. Perhaps you need a jolly good smacked bottom my girl, hm?"</p><p>"A vibe check?", Susan giggled.</p><p>The Doctor raised his cane and Susan started to run from him through the TARDIS corridors.</p><p>From a mobile phone that she had bought or rather stolen from earth, she started to play Sandstorm by Darude as she ran from her grandfather.</p><p>"You request a vibe check? You shall receive a vibe check hohoho!", the Doctor shouted after her.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>To hopefully never be continued.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>